


The one that almost got away

by Oncer993



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV) RPF
Genre: Arrow season 5 spoilers-ish, Divorce, Escort, F/M, Married Felicity, Oliver and Felicity still love each other, Regret, Trust Issues, maybe not, olicity - Freeform, potential LOT spoilers too, song inspiration, sorta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-01
Updated: 2016-11-04
Packaged: 2018-08-28 11:12:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8443642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oncer993/pseuds/Oncer993
Summary: It's been two years since Oliver & Felicity broke up. They maintained a working relationship with their night job until Oliver was finally confident enough to leave the city in the hands of his new team. It helped that John was still involved. With Oliver taking on his job as mayor full time, Felicity decided it was time for her to move on as well.Ray returned from his time traveling adventures. He and Felicity rekindled their romance and eventually got married. Everything is not what it seems, though.





	1. Treat you better Pt. 1

**Author's Note:**

> As I've said, everything is NOT what it seems. Don't take Ray + Felicity too seriously. If you ship them then it may not be a story for you. You've been warned. 
> 
> If you stick around, I hope you enjoy :)

No matter how many times he stood in front of the people of Star City, he felt a wave of nervousness each and every time. A persistent voice, that only existed in his mind, constantly whispered he couldn't do it. He didn't deserve to be here, to be the mayor of Star City. When his speech was complete he felt all too happy to leave. As Oliver stepped down from the podium, his ears directed his attention to his far left. Somehow over all the chatter and the dying applause, the sound of a laugh rang clear against his eardrum. The light bubbly laughter that could have only come from one person. Felicity.

His heart ached inside his chest. He remembered when she’d laugh at something he said, sometimes something he did. Now another man was making her laugh and probably other things that Oliver absolutely wasn’t thinking about.

He might have been a little less jealous if she hadn’t married _him_. Ray _fucking_ Palmer.  

As if he sensed him watching, Ray excused himself from the couple they were talking to and him and Felicity made their way over. He saw a flicker of recognition in her eyes, one she quickly tried to mask with a smile. He knew better though. And because timing was already shitty tonight, his date happened to rejoin him in the same exact moment.

“Sorry I was held up in the ladies room,” she apologized quickly, brushing her lips against his cheek.

He hated it. He hated that he had to be here with her and pretend that she was more than an escort. He was a little more motivated to play along though when he caught Felicity watching. God help him but he was happy to see the look of jealousy on her face. Another look she quickly hid away.

“Oliver,” Ray opened his arms and enveloped him into a hug. That was Ray, always undermining someone’s personal space.

He had no choice but to return his embrace, patting him quickly on the back and then stepping back.

“Ray, I didn’t expect to see you here.”

“I just got back in last night. I couldn’t miss this for the world though. You know I never miss an opportunity to help a friend.”

Ray might have thought he sounded like a standup guy, however, he came off as arrogant. As if showing up to a charity event was something to boast and brag about. Oliver thanked him for coming anyways.

“Who’s your friend?”

“Oh,” Oliver turned to face his companion. She smiled brightly up at him as she waited for the introductions to be made.

“Summer,” He said. “Summer, this is Ray Palmer and his wife, Felicity Smoak.”

“Nice to meet you both. So, you didn’t want to take his last name huh?” She joked.

Felicity tensed up briefly before opening her mouth to speak and Oliver wondered why.

“No, it’s nice to meet you as well.” She replied with a forced politeness.

“Well you know women are a lot more independent now,” Ray tried to lighten the mood but his heart wasn’t behind the joke.

Something was wrong, Oliver realized. It wasn’t his place to comment on it though.

“I think I see Richard over there, will you excuse me?”

Just as Ray left, Summer decided to refill her drink. Even she got the sense that something was off, only she thought it had something to do with her remark.

Oliver swirled the remainder of his drink in his glass desperate to do something other than stare at the woman in front of him. Felicity shifted awkwardly on her feet.

“So how are you?” He asked, his voice soft and low.

“I’m okay,” Felicity answered. Her voice was equally as gentle. “How about you?”

“Can’t complain I guess.”

She nodded, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. Licking her pink lips, she opened her mouth again.

“Listen do you think we could talk somewhere private?”

Oliver looked up and met her eyes. She looked hopeful and slightly nervous. He was baffled.

He opened his mouth to answer but closed it. He didn't want to read too much into her request, but how could he not? Either way, he wasn't going to say no.

“Sure,” He replied at last deciding it was better if he didn't ask why.

He looked around to make sure Summer was still at the bar. He motioned for her to follow him and she did after looking over her shoulder too for Ray. Thankfully, he was still talking Richard’s ear off.


	2. Treat you better Pt. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little bit from Felicity's POV. Enjoy :)

Felicity’s heart couldn’t help but to swell with pride as she watched Oliver deliver his speech. Standing there he appeared confident without a trace of doubt in his mind. Truth be told, he always seemed calm and spoke passionately when he took the podium. Her mind flashed back to the past, happier times when he first announced he was running for mayor. She had thought he was out of his mind; she supported the decision 100% though.

The feeling of someone’s grip on her arm pulled her back to the present. She blinked and clapped in time with everyone else as the speech concluded. Ray had said something, the couple in front of them laughed in response and she did as well to cover up the fact that she hadn’t been paying attention.

Ray suggested they go over to say hello to Oliver and she couldn’t have been happier. Well, maybe happy was the wrong word. Her stomach twisted in knots at the thought of being in such close proximity to Oliver again especially with Ray by her side. She felt a stab of jealously course through her when an unknown woman suddenly appeared at his side and kissed him.

Shaking it off the best she could, she put on her mask of indifference.

The introductions were formal enough. Felicity didn’t necessarily want to speak with the other woman, but she wasn’t going to let on that she had gotten under her skin. She was thankful when she excused herself to the bar right after Ray left.

Oliver wouldn’t look at her. She didn’t know whether to be hurt or relieved by it. She couldn’t bring herself to look at him either now that they were so close to one another. The air between them felt heavy with tension and words thought but unsaid. He was the first to break the silence surprisingly. It gave her just enough courage to speak.

They were doing that slow dance again; similar to how they acted when they first broke up. Or when she walked out on him. It was just as terrible now and Felicity wasn’t up for a repeat. She cut straight to the chase. She _needed_ to get things off her chest, and it was urgent she did it now before she chickened out.

Oliver was taken back. That didn’t come as a shock to her. He said yes anyways and led her to his office.

She closed the door behind them locking it as she did so. Oliver raised a brow at her actions but didn’t share his thoughts. She took a seat in front of his desk, looking around her as she did so. He had redecorated.

“Thea’s idea,” He said, reading her mind as he always did before. She nodded with a smile.

“It looks nice.”

“Thank you,” He sat his empty glass down and sat on the edge of his desk while maintaining a respectable distance from her.

She looked in front of her at the items on his desk. The computer monitor, a photo facing away from her and a fern near the window. Her heart nearly skipped a beat.

“You remembered,” she whispered.

“I could never forget.” He replied, his eyes following hers to the plant.

She took a quick breath trying her best to get her mind right. She picked up the photo. Her heart raced again but for a different reason. It was a picture of William.

She didn’t know what to say. Oliver didn’t reach out to take it away from her. He had hidden enough already and it was why they weren’t together. He sighed quietly.

“I got in contact with Samantha last year with Curtis’s help. He didn’t need to be away anymore. I didn’t have to miss out on having a relationship with him if I was no longer the Gr--, well you know.”

Although it was just the two of them he never liked speaking about his life as a vigilante outside of the bunker or his home; places where he felt comfortable.

It made perfect sense to Felicity. She was actually pleased to hear that he didn’t keep himself from his son. He deserved to know him and vice versa. Still, it stirred up other unpleasant emotions within her.

“That’s good,” She said as she placed the picture back on his desk, wishing she never picked it up.

“I was so angry when you sent him away.” She confessed.

He knew that. She had every right to feel that way.

“Felicity—

“Let me finish.”

They had talked about their break up before. They had never truly let out everything they needed to though. Perhaps out of fear.

“I understood why. You wanted to protect him; it made sense. What never made sense was how you could make the decision and leave me out of it when you wanted to spend your life with me. That’s not how a marriage works.”

Oliver bit his tongue. He wanted to ask if she was now an expert since she married Ray. He wouldn’t allow himself the outburst at the risk of hurting her and causing her to run away.

“I have no idea what hurt more that day. You keeping another secret from me or realizing what we had was over and there wasn’t a damn thing I could do about it.”

Another sharp intake of oxygen and she was ready to open her mouth again.

“I know you think I don’t have room to talk,” she confessed as she looked down at her hand. Her wedding band stared back at her. It suddenly felt burdensome on her finger. She twisted it but didn’t remove it. Not yet.

“Ray was safe. I knew exactly what I would get with him. And on some level, I hoped that because I knew him so well, because we were so similar, that we would just fit. He got my jokes. He babbled on senselessly like I did.”

Oliver had heard enough. He took no joy in hearing all the ways Ray was better than him. He knew it; He knew that Ray was probably a better choice than he was but he didn’t _want_ to hear it.

He just clenched his jaw instead of interrupting her no matter how much it pained him.

“I thought I could love him. I think I actually tricked myself into thinking I did. He’s a good guy. He’s not perfect, but we’re all flawed. The damage had been done with us and when he returned it just seemed right. I didn’t hesitate to say yes when he proposed.”

“Felicity,” He couldn’t bear it anymore. He wouldn’t continue to sit quietly while she rubbed all of this in his face. “Do you have a point?” He asked tightly.

“I do.”

“Would you mind getting to it?”

As if she just registered the frustration on his face, she gasped in surprised.

“Oh, Oliver I wasn’t…I didn’t mean to…I’m sorry.” She covered her mouth as she shook her head.

 _How could she have been so foolish, so blind?_ She thought.

“My point is that no matter how hard I tried, I just couldn’t love him. I couldn’t erase _you_ from my heart. We separated a few months after the wedding. The divorce was finalized earlier this year. We stayed in the house together for a while but I moved out. Would you believe that the loft was still on the market all this time?”

He furrowed his brows as he took it all in. He had known someone rented out the loft. He followed up with it for obvious reasons but couldn’t find out who was leasing it.

“I--,” He didn’t know what to say.

“We’re only here together because we haven’t publicly announced it. With the annual review coming up for Palmer Tech we couldn’t take the risk. As soon as it’s over, well…no more pretending.” She shrugged.

“I feel like I’m supposed to say I’m sorry.”

“For what?” She titled her head with a frown.

“For a hell of a lot but right now, for your marriage ending. I’m sorry.”

And he was. He could see how much she wanted it to work out and despite him not being thrilled about it; he wanted her to be happy above all.

“It’s not your fault.”

“But isn’t it? You couldn’t love him because of what I did. I hurt you—

“Oliver please stop,” She held up her hand.

He looked at her in confusion but closed his mouth.

“What you did hurt, of course it did. It still does but Ray and I just weren’t meant to be. We didn’t work out the first time and we were probably both tricking ourselves by thinking it’d be better the second time around. He was just as desperate as me after Kendra. He needed someone safe too and I was probably the closest thing to it.”

“Oliver, I’ve had everything. A company, more money than I knew what to do with, family, friends…it doesn’t keep me warm at night. It doesn’t put a smile on my face.”

He knew that all too well. For someone who had the world at his fingertips, it didn’t matter when his heart was so lonely. That emptiness, that hole in his heart never left since she left him.

“What are you saying?”

“I’m saying---

“Mr. Queen?” A voice called from the outside of the door.

Oliver cursed. The moment, something he had dreamed of none stop, was ending just as it had gotten started. He wanted to ignore the door. He wanted to pretend that nothing mattered and it was just him and her but he couldn’t.

Felicity looked crestfallen but nodded, telling him it was okay.

“Yes?”

“You have to announce the final count we’ve brought in for the charity event. We’re waiting on you sir,”

Duty called, damn it. For once Oliver didn’t want to answer but he _had_ to.

“It’s okay,” Felicity whispered, blinking a tear away.

“I’m so sorry,” He whispered back.

“I’ll be right out,” He said to his assistant.

He heard footsteps walking away shortly after that.

“There’s so much I want to say to you, Felicity.”

She smiled; it was quick but it was enough to melt his heart.

“It’s not over just yet, Oliver,” She promised. She touched his breast pocket before leaving.

His hand pressed the spot after she had closed the door. Gathering his thoughts, he readied his mind and left his office.


	3. Closer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It gets a little steamy in the conclusion, but nothing graphic ;)

The time it took for the event to come to an end seemed like an eternity. In reality, it was just over forty-five minutes. Oliver breezed through the goodbyes and thank you for comings as quickly as he could. He had other things to do, things that ranked more important now.

Felicity waited for the time to tick by as well feeling just as impatient as Oliver. She had told Ray she would be staying behind. He wasn’t a fool; he knew why. It still stung all the same. He left the car with her and opted to take an uber home.

Just as the remaining stragglers were taking their leave Oliver dismissed his security detail and driver. They left begrudgingly, not because they doubted he could take care of himself, he had proved that he could, but they took their job seriously. They wanted to protect him at all cost and were willing to take a bullet for him if necessary. Oliver thought they were a little too dramatic but he respected their strong sense of responsibility.

Felicity didn’t need to be told to come to him. She smiled politely to Oliver’s driver as he left, making her way to where Oliver stood.

“I thought they’d never leave.” He gave her a small smile of relief.

‘Neither did I,” Her mouth lifted into a smile in return. “So your office?”

He nodded as she walked ahead of him this time. He locked up behind them although he wondered if it were entirely necessary. They were alone after all. Just the two of them; it almost felt too good to be true as it dawned on Oliver.

Felicity turned around to face him and caught the far off look on his face. She wondered what he was thinking about, but she was sure it was the same thing on her mind. How they were finally together again after everything. How crazy it was that she felt safe and comfortable here as though no time had passed.

“Oliver,” She called gently, pulling him away from his thoughts.

“Yes?” He looked up at her.

“We have to talk.”

“Yes, yes we do.”

Before Felicity could continue what she was saying before, she had to know one thing.

“Summer, are you and her together?” 

If he had moved on she wouldn’t stand in the way of that. He hadn’t and she owed him the same respect.

Oliver blinked for a moment, thrown off. “I’m not dating Summer.”

She didn’t like the way he answered the questioned and frowned visibly.

“But—

“She’s an escort.” He admitted feeling shame wash over him.

The only people who had known that dirty little detail were Thea, Summer and himself. Her boss too if you wanted to be technical.

Felicity had no idea why Oliver would resort to having an escort of all things on his arm at such a public event. Not that she was judging the other woman or anything, but Oliver didn’t have to pay women to date him.

“Thea thought it would be best if I took dates to these sorts of things. We all know my past and well, I’m trying my best to do this right. I take my job seriously and if I can help it, I don’t give the press more things to run with.”

“So this isn’t the first time she’s been with you?”

“No. It just seemed better than the alternative.”

“Which _was_?”

“Trying to actually date someone. It wouldn’t have been very fair to them or myself. I think you know why.”

She did. She nodded in understanding. It didn’t make her any less jealous though. She shouldn’t have been mad to begin with; it was sort of hypocritical.

“There’s been no one since you Felicity.”

While it should have warmed her heart to hear that, it did the exact opposite. She felt for him, she hated that he had been lonely for two years while she was with Ray. Was he waiting for her? Was he prepared to just spend the rest of his life with no one if she hadn’t have come back? Knowing Oliver, he was. 

“Oliver,” she sighed sadly, reaching out for him.

He wanted to comfort her too when she saw she was near tears.

“Don’t,” He said softly, “please don’t cry.”

“I’m so sorry,” she said as her lips trembled slightly. “I’m sorry I left. I’m sorry you were alone.”

That just made him feel worse. He knew perfectly well why she had left. It was a decision he heartbreakingly supported.

“Hey,” He lifted her chin so that she was facing him. He wiped away a rogue tear with his thumb before it could fall too far down on her cheek. “You and I both know you left because of my actions. Don’t you dare apologize for that.”

“I know,” she nodded because she did know that. But just the thought of him like that hurt her to no end.

“You should have moved on.”

“Would that have made you feel better?”

“Yes, no.” She scoffed at herself. “You should have tried.”

“What’s the point in trying when you know it won’t work out? I didn’t want to string anyone along. I didn’t want to mislead them into believing I could love them when I knew I couldn’t.”

She knew his words weren’t directed at her but they felt like they were. Had she strung Ray along? Had she been fooling herself? Yes, yes she had. And for too long she had been too much of a coward to admit that.

“Say something.”

Oliver could see the internal battle written all over her face. He was sure she had beat herself up enough. He had as well; he wouldn’t allow her to do it in his presence.

“I love you Oliver.”

What else was there to say? Why prolong it when she had wanted to say it since she saw him tonight? She had wanted to run from Ray’s side and greet him with a kiss as he exited the stage. She wanted to erase the last two years from existence, maybe the months before that as well, before Darhk had come and shattered their world.

Oliver had long to hear those words. Despite having convinced himself forever ago that he never would again.

“I love you too, Felicity. I always have. I _always_ will.”

She smiled through the tears that ran free on her face now. That’s all she needed to hear. She wrapped a hand at the nape of his neck and pulled him closer to her. In return, he wrapped his arms around her waist and drew her body closer to his.

The kiss was hard and passionate. With it, they tried to express the things they still hadn’t said. In the mix of it all, he guided them back to his desk where he shoved things aside so he could sit her there.

She sat and laid back, pulling him right along with her. Their kiss broke but only so that they could take a breather.

“Not having second thoughts, are we?” He asked as he pressed his forehead to hers; praying that she didn’t want to end this moment.

“Never,” she replied in between breaths.

She used his tie to pull him down again towards her lips where she kissed him much more gently this time.

He explored her body. Slowly at first, getting accustomed to the feel of her beneath his fingertips again. His hands had missed this; had missed her terribly.

They laid there just tangled in an invisible web with one another for the longest time. It was like their first time should have been, you know if Thea hadn’t been on the brink of death and he wasn’t about to sign his life away. At least there had been a bed involved then.

When they were done, they found themselves in his chair. Her in his lap and him wrapping his arms tightly around her. They were just quiet, enjoying the silence and intimacy after being worlds apart for so long.

“This feels right,” he sighed contently.

She nodded her head in agreement. She had never felt this way with anyone else before, not even _after_ marrying Ray. No one could replace him. No one could replace her. They had each other’s hearts, souls and it would be that way no matter what.

They knew there were still a heavy conversation that needed to be had. He had to come clean about things he still had hidden. She had to be brave enough to take it all in. They were ready to. They were ready to hold hands and jump into whatever life had in store for them together. Side by side like it should have always been.


End file.
